Speechless
by fookinwanka
Summary: AU - Set in college. Emily is a mute, misunderstood girl whilst and Naomi is a sarcastic, angsty person with an annoying girlfriend. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Speechless

**A/N:** Thought this story would be beyond adorable. I'm stuck with Unfinished Business, so I decided to write another story. Bear with me? By the way, if ever it's Emily's POV, it'll be in third person.

Also, thanks for the lovely feedback for my story, Birthday Surprise. I'm still a bit indecisive about whether or not to continue it. I really want to, but some people are a bit uncomfortable with the whole LilyKat fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** Inspired by another fanfiction. I don't own Skins. All I own is a ukulele and a stolen laptop to write this story.

x

Chapter One

Naomi's POV

I'm rushing to the room when I hear the bell surround me, indicating that class is now starting. I quicken my pace and juggle with the books and bag in my arms.

Shit. I'm late.

I turn corners and dodge students as I get closer to class. I clumsily unlock my locker and grab my Politics book. I do a 180 and crash into someone. My bum makes contact with the hard, cold floor.

Students around me stop for a second to stare at the commotion and then get back to their own business. I scramble to my feet and pick up my items as fast as I can. I'm fuming and my left side hurts like a bitch.

I look for the culprit in the now empty hallway. I find her. She's getting to her feet and picks up her books. I scowl above her.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" I seethe to the girl when I get a look at her. I stare at her, but she doesn't look my way. I wait for an apology.

"You gonna apologize or are you gonna stand there like a complete idiot?"

My face scrunches up in confusion. What the fuck is wrong with this girl? I give the petite, chocolate brunette-haired girl a look over. She looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Excuse me, are you fucking deaf or something?" I ask throwing one of my arms to my side with the other grasping my books.

The girl stands frozen, except her shaking from my yelling, I guess. She keeps her gaze at the ground and her grip on the books tightens. My hard exterior softens, but doesn't completely go away. I wait a few more seconds to see if she'd at least say sorry or… Something!

I don't have fucking time for this.

"Idiot, then," I reply to myself, rolling my eyes. I take a huff of breath and turn away sharply to head to class.

Fucking great, I'm even tardier!

Honestly, people are such fucking tossers. This is why I have a handful of people I can actually tolerate. Is it that hard to watch where you're going or say sorry? This is the fucking worst day ever. If it wasn't for Emma, I wouldn't have been _this_ late. She's so fucking clingy.

I think back to the dark-haired girl and couldn't help but feel a little bad. Maybe I was a bit harsh? Wait, Naomi Campbell does NOT feel bad; especially to rude people. Besides, she deserves it.

"Ah, it's finally nice of you to grace us with your presence, Naomi," I hear as I walk through the threshold of the Politics class. Kieran gestures to my seat and tells me to sit down and turn to page 394.

I reach into my bag and frantically search for the purple book I took from my locker.

Fuck!

I groan loudly.

"Are you interrupting my class again, Ms. Campbell?" Kieran asks with an eyebrow raised. He tries to hide his sarcastic smile. I roll my eyes at him, making sure he sees it.

Tosser.

I continue to listen to his lecture until the door squeaks open. I look back and see the girl from earlier, enter with a flushed face. Her eyes are glossy and red.

It wasn't like that before, was it?

"Right, and who the hell are you?"

The girl ignores Kieran's question and walks to hand him a slip of paper. He reads the paper and sets it on his desk.

She slowly walks towards me and timidly places the purple book on top of my desk. I look up at her, but she still doesn't make eye contact with me, nor does she face me. I open my mouth to thank her until the girl practically runs to take her seat with her head down.

Next to the dark, brunette-haired girl is Pandora who talks animatedly to her about bollocks.

Jesus, Panda could talk to a brick wall. For fuck's sake she never stops.

The petite girl just sits in her seat with a blank expression. I feel bad that she has to sit with Panda, even though she's a lovely girl.

I erase my mind off the girl and start paying attention to class.

Kieran's going on and on about Politics. The students aren't even paying a speck of attention. We've got the blonde bimbos in the corner filing their nails and the football players throwing crumbled paper across the room.

Mind you, I'm a blonde, but I'm not that much of a dumb ass. This class is literally a waste of time. I roll my eyes and quietly groan.

I look around the room and stop my tracks when it lands on a pair of chocolate, doey eyes staring back. She watches intently with a hint of a sad look at me before hastily turning to the teacher. I don't think she meant for me to catch her.

My irritation towards her dissipates when I see how sensitive she is. I set a reminder to apologize the next time I talk to her. I don't know why, but I feel a bit bad, which is unusual.

I don't ever feel bad.

My thoughts are interrupted when I see Effy in the corner of my eye with a smirk intact. I give her a confused look to cease her "all-knowing," but it only makes her smirk grow wider.

I shake my head at her before she turned back to the front, with her smirk still on her face.

I hope her lips fall off her face! Honestly, she's such a mind fuck sometimes.

Who am I kidding? All the time!

Effy fucking Stonem. My irritating best mate.

"Listen up, you lazy sloths. Lift your heads up and wipe the fuckin' drool dripping down your neck. Pay attention," Kieran says in his thick Irish accent. Everyone jolts at the sound of his voice. Now they're listening.

He gives us class work for tonight and dismisses us with a heavy groan. It's lunch period, but I stay behind to talk to Kieran.

"Coming to lunch, Nai?" Effy asks, as she gets up from her seat.

"No, but maybe tomorrow. I have to talk to that tosser over there."

"I heard that!" Kieran yells from across the room and flashes me a disdained look. Effy walks out the door after saying her goodbye. I scoot to sit on top of the desk, facing the Politics teacher.

"You were supposed to hear it, wanker."

I swing my crossed legs back and forth as I'm sitting on top of the desk. I smile innocently at Kieran with a big grin.

"You're such a ray of fucking sunshine, aren't you?" He replies rhetorically. I stick my tongue out in retort.

"Who's that girl?" I ask, trying to be casual, but really, it's bugging me. Kieran gives me a confused look. "The brunette. The one that came in late after me."

I scoff at his slowness. With all that spliff we smoke together, how is he still a teacher?

"Oh. Right." He retrieves the paper from his desk and reads it again. "Her name is Emily. She's mute."

I freeze on the spot. My legs stop swinging as his words set in.

_Emily._

_Mute._

The guilt sets in fast. The heavy feeling starts from my head and rapidly travels to my chest. I feel like lead. My stomach drops at his words. I can almost feel the bile wanting to jump out of my mouth.

I mull the words over in my head. Fuck's sake. I'm such a fucking tit. My face becomes overwhelmed with heat. She's mute.

Fuck. I'm such a horrible person. Fuck, fuck, fu –

"Alright, there?" Kieran asks. I try to hide the guilt on my face, but I think he catches it.

I clear my throat and lightly shake my head.

"Mum's making a cuppa and fish. You better be there," I say, quickly changing the subject.

Kieran groans whilst he opens his paper bag and pulls out his lunch. I'm glad he doesn't notice the change of topic. I give him a sarcastic grin. He grunts and rolls his eyes at me.

"I'm not going unless she's making potatoes. I told her all I need is potatoes and good se –

"Christ, Kieran! I don't need to know what you and my mum do in your spare time," I cut in with a horrified look before he finishes the next word.

"Sex!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Very mature, Kieran." He chuckles at his sense of humor and takes a bite of his sandwich. He sticks his tongue at me with chewed food in his mouth. "Jesus, you're disgusting!"

He laughs to himself and I join in after a while. That Irish fucker may be a bit of a prick, but I like him. Sometimes.

"I guess I have to be there. I fucking live there, don't I?" He says. "But maybe I'll take a detour to the pub, I fucking hate fish and chips."

"Oh no the hell you're not! Mum is an alright cook and all, but you're not making me suffer alone."

"Fancy a trip to detention?" Kieran asks, with a sly smile. He taps his index finger on the side of his nose.

"I guess so," I feign a scoff.

"Good, because I was going to give you it anyway."

"Jesus. I'm leaving, arsehole." I reply, poking my tongue out at him. We both giggle at the banter as I hop off the desk and head towards the door.

"Aw, love you too, you little shit!"

I give him the finger without turning around. I walk through the empty corridors towards the lunchroom to meet my mates. It's quiet as per usual when everyone is in the cafeteria. I amble on and adjust the strap of my bag on my shoulder.

I stop my movements when I hear a faint melody playing in the background. I try to listen more but the sound was too soft. I follow the music until I'm behind a door. The sound of the piano is louder and more beautiful.

I gently push the door open and poke my head in through the threshold. The room is dimmed and filled with instruments. I screw my face up.

We had a music room? I mentally slap my forehead for asking. Every college has a music department, dumb ass. I roll my eyes and walk deeper into the room to get closer to the music.

I round a corner and retrace my steps until I'm hiding behind it. Playing the piano, I see the girl, Emily, delicately stroking the keys and reading the music sheet in front of her. The piece she's playing is captivating and soft, yet haunting and dark, but still beautiful.

I go to lean on the wall to carry on listening and watching her play until I knock over a cymbal. I stumble over to grasp onto it before it falls, but I'm too slow. As the cymbal comes into contact with the ground, it makes a loud bang. I freeze, hoping Emily didn't hear it.

But my hope is short lived when I observe Emily practically jumping out of her skin at the noise. The music stops hastily.

"Results," I whisper sarcastically to myself, scoffing.

Emily's now at the edge of the bench with a startled face. Her eyes are scrunched closed and her fists are balled up. She reminds me of a child throwing a tantrum, but quietly.

I shake my head to rid the thought and let out a nervous laugh with an apologetic face. I shuffle my feet and look to the floor to hide my now redden face.

When I see that she doesn't calm from her reaction to the noise, I reach over and put my arm around her shoulder. At the contact, Emily jumps again. I take a few leaps back and keep my hands to myself. Her breathing escalates, her eyes are still screwed shut, and she's rocking back and forth slightly.

Fuck, what do I do?

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to… Mean to drop that," I stammer and mentally kick myself for sounding like a tit. I pick up the instrument and place it back on the stand.

"Or creepily watch you play," I add quietly, hoping she didn't hear me. I understand she's mute, so I fill the silence with my annoying rambles. Maybe if I talk, she'll calm down.

"I, um, just wanted to see Karen, the band, erm… Director." I just met her and I'm already lying. I didn't want to seem like a stalker, alright?

Emily finally opens her eyes, but she's still hesitant. She quickly fixes her stare in front of her. Her breathing is at an easy pace and her hands are unclenched. I can see her rounded, scared and dark eyes. I first appreciate her chocolate, brown hair. She's wearing a white dress with a thin, tan belt and a jean jacket. There's a cute black bow in her hair that matches her TOMs.

I feel underdressed in my black skinny jeans and a silky, blue vest top with a white cardigan. She's cute. I scold myself and remind myself that I have a girlfriend.

Emily hasn't broken her gaze from the piano yet. She keeps her lips pursed. I formulate what to say next.

"You're a wonderful pianist," I say sincerely, nodding to the piano.

Silence. I should have expected this. Is it wrong for me to hope she'll say something to me?

Of course not, you're not anyone special, Naomi. Besides, you _did _curse at the poor girl for innocently bumping into you.

I hesitantly step beside the piano and slowly sit down on the bench beside her. I watch her reaction. She doesn't flinch or run to the nearest corner like I expect. We're both at edge of the bench. There's a good bit of space between us. Okay, a lot.

"So what piece are you playing? It's very beautiful."

She glances at music sheet in front of us and I catch the gesture.

_Moonlight Sonata – Beethoven._

"It's beautiful," I smile genuinely, looking at her. "And nice."

Emily gives me a very small smile. It's something, at least. I think it's rather adorable. Really adorable.

"How long have you been playing?" I ask, carefully gliding my fingers above the keys. I don't know why I'm even trying to make conversation with this random. Naomi Campbell doesn't try with people.

Emily just stares at the ground and shrugs one of her shoulders very softly.

"A while, I guess?"

I get another small nod in return. I remind myself to give me a pat on the back later.

"You're new?" I ask, because I would have noticed her beforehand. She nods shyly.

But I can't help feel like I have seen her before.

We fall into a silence. Or, I do, at least. The atmosphere has been tense since I walked in. I'm not sure what to say next. I'm usually very opinioned. I glance around the room and wonder why she plays in a semi-dark room. I take a look at her. She's rubbing her hands roughly against each other. They're turning pink.

Her hands seem incredibly soft.

Campbell, what the fuck did you just say?

The bell rings, indicating that lunch is over, and Emily quickly shoves her papers in her bag.

"Let me see your timetable," I blurt out as we both stand up. She collects her possessions and stuffs them in her bag. She rummages through her bag and pulls out a green sheet of paper. I scan through it.

"We have the next class together; English. C'mon, we'll walk together."

We exit the band room and walk towards Josie's class. At first, Emily walks a bit behind me until I lessen my stride and let her catch up with me.

I fill her in on how crazy the teacher is and the curriculum we're learning now. Turns out, Emily already knows much about _Hamlet_.

We walk with a small tense air around us. Occasionally, Emily would give me a small smile, but that's as far as I'd get. I'm not really good at awkward situations.

"So, E –

"Hey babes!" I hear to my right.

Shit, it's Emma. Act cool, Campbell.

"Hey," I reply awkwardly. Emma grasps onto me and mashes our lips together. I quickly pull apart and wipe my mouth. I'm not one for PDA.

Emma clings herself to my right arm and walks with me with her high stilettos. She has dirty blonde, wavy hair. She has stunning green eyes. Emma is wearing a very short, purple dress that shows her long legs and almost her arse. In other words, she's pretty hot. And by hot, I mean she's fucking hot.

"You weren't at lunch today, baby," She says in her posh English accent, with an exaggerated pout. I search frantically for a lie in my head.

"Oh, yeah, um… I was with Kieran, catching up with my work." I lie. Why did I lie?

Well, technically, it isn't a lie because I _was _with Kieran. I just didn't completely tell the truth.

I glance slightly to look at Emily. I see her looking down with a faint blush on her face. I'm such a tit, aren't I?

Emma intertwines our hands and tugs on our joined hands to direct my attention back to her.

_Women_.

"Catching up? We all know you're not behind in Politics, sweetie." She swings our hands together. I don't really do pet names, either. It's annoying. Seriously, I'm _Naomi_, not your pie or candy or dog for fuck's sake.

I struggle to stop the eye roll coming. Is it just me or is this corridor extremely long? And extremely awkward. I see that Emily drifted off further to the left.

"Walk me to class, baby?" Emma asks, with another pout.

Fuck. Why do I date again?

"C'mon, then." I tug at her hand gently and head the opposite way. She talks to me, but I don't really listen. I'm just trying to get her to class before I'm late. _Again._

She stops me before the door to her class, Ethics. She opens her arms, gesturing for a hug.

Christ's sake.

I walk towards her and hug her lightly, but she doesn't let me go that easily. I really like her, but I like my own space. I like the idea of space and having time to myself.

She never gives me enough time to miss her when she always _wants_ me with her.

But the sex is fucking fantastic. I have to give her that.

"Meet me here after class, babes?" Emma asks sweetly. I meekly nod my head. As I go to turn around, she grabs my wrist and locks our lips together. Before I know it, she slides her tongue into my mouth. I meet her tongue with mine and roughly kiss her back. Before I get into it, she pulls away with a smug look and walks into the room.

Still hot, I think to myself and wander back to English Lit.

I go through the threshold of the door and see Josie with her hand puppet. I roll my eyes and scan for a seat. There are two empty seats: one beside Effy and another beside Emily.

Shit.

Emily fidgets with her notebook and Effy watches me. Of course Effy fucking watches. She always does.

I urgently get to my seat before the second bell rings.

**A/N: **Oi! Don't forget to drop in a review down there, yeah? They make me giddy and a giddy author means faster updates ;)

Fookinwanka x


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the lovely feedback, you guys. You're all fucking wonderful.

This is a bit short and well… Boring. But it's a bit of a filler.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just own a mustache mug and a pack of crayons.

Chapter Two

Emily's POV

Emily wakes up with sheen of sweat coating her petite body. She wrestles out of the duvet and sits up. She pulls her legs towards her chest and tugs at her hair with both hands.

Her breathing escalates. The room gets hotter. The sweat on her porcelain skin grows thicker. The grasp on her hair grips tighter.

Emily's ragged breathing isn't enough; she's suffocating.

Flashes of her nightmare reappear in her thoughts. Her head aches from the rough pulling of her hair.

Emily gasps for air, and she's well on her way into a panic attack. She wraps her arms around her legs and gently rock back and forth.

She clenches onto a handful of cotton to her singlet. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

It hurts.

She tries to rid the nightmare from seeping into her thoughts. The thought of –

"Emsy?" She hears faintly. She keeps her eyes trained on her knees, not slowing her rocking. "Emsy…"

Before she could register anything, she feels strong, yet delicate arms wrap around her frail frame. He rests one arm around her back and his hand on the top of her head, soothing her sore head.

He knows how harsh she tugs on her hair.

_My baby girl,_ he thinks to himself.

Emily leans into her father's embrace and let the tears flow freely. Rob whispers comforting words to his daughter whilst massaging her throbbing head until her quiet sobs lessens.

"Alright, now, love?" He asks after a few moments. Emily sniffles and nods weakly.

He gives her one final hug and releases her. He cups her cheeks and kisses her forehead.

"Everything will be alright, love." Rob says and walks towards the door. "I promise, sweetie."

x

Rob sits down on the seat next to the island in the kitchen. He cradles his head between his hands and wills himself not to cry.

His heart breaks for his fragile, beautiful daughter.

He's sad because his daughter is hurting.

He's guilty because he and his ex-wife are the cause of it.

He's hurt because he can't fix it.

But he wouldn't have her any other way. He loves her, along with his other children.

Rob is used to the nightmares Emily has. It's common, but it only comes a few times a month.

Emily was always different; even when she was born. She never cried and hollered like Katie did when she was delivered two minutes later. The doctors had to prod her with their gloved-fingers and shake her gently to get a noise from her.

But she never did. She just slept in his arms.

That's when he knew she'd be different.

His thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the front door. He walks over and opens it.

"You could have used your key, love, you know that." Rob says to his other daughter and pulls her into a Fitch hug.

"I know, but it's a bit weird sometimes," She replies after he kisses the top of her caramel-brown hair.

"I'm sorry," He says sadly, hanging his head.

"Dad. It's not your fault, yeah?"

The two walk over to the kitchen to make tea before college.

"How's James, Katiekins?" Katie smiles sadly at her old nickname and how much she missed it, even though she always complained about it.

"Alright, I guess. Still a bit of a nasty little perv, he is."

"Christ. He'll be back on the naughty bar soon enough, eh?" Rob chuckles, taking the hot kettle off the stove.

"He misses you," Katie whispers. "I've missed you, too."

Rob opens his mouth to say something, but closes it because he doesn't know _what_ to say. His mouth goes dry. The guilt sets into his built body and melts his insides.

"We could have gone with you, dad. You didn't have to do it alone." His eldest daughter bursts out.

"Katie… You know why." He says, defeated. "I couldn't let you two."

"But dad, we –

The sound of soft footsteps interrupts the two. They turn their heads toward the hallway and see Emily with puffy eyes and a redden face. She timidly enters the kitchen.

"Tea?" Rob asks. Emily shakes her head.

She doesn't mean to be difficult. She doesn't mean to be the reason why her father has dark rings under his eyes or the white hairs. If she could change herself, she would. But she can't. She doesn't know how.

x

"Em, stop giving me that look, yeah?" Katie says whilst they walk along the pavement to college. "Just because you can't say anything, doesn't mean I don't understand."

Emily throws her another look, but stays quiet as per usual.

"I want to walk with you because I miss my little sister, alright? I know you can walk on your own."

The younger twin flashes back with a disbelieving look.

"How do you like Roundview? Best educational system, eh?" Katie says, with a smirk. Emily answers back with a small shrug.

"You've met someone, haven't you, Em?"

Emily blushes.

"Oh my god. You fucking have! Who? You have to tell me." She replies with an intrigued smile on her face. Emily answers with a shake of her head and a nervous expression.

"I'll just have to find out then, don't I? After all I'm Katie Fucking Fitch," Katie winks at her smiling twin.

She's definitely missed that about her little sister.

x

Naomi's POV

It's been a week since I've spoken to Emily. Or me talking to Emily. I don't know why I'm so bothered by it. I see her during lessons, but she never looks my way.

I don't know what I did? I thought we got on the day I stalked her.

I don't even know why I'm bothering with it either. What the fuck am I doing?

Josie's going on and on about '_To be or not to be' _and _'Being or not being'_. I've read it over and over before; I don't think I need to pay attention.

Across the room from me is Emily. Josie wanted to arrange the desks in a half circle, facing her so we can learn to 'discuss and group up with one another'. That's bollocks.

The bell chimes and indicates the end of college. Effy and I exit the room and into a crowded hallway of students.

"Naomikins!" I hear behind me. "Effy, babes!"

Cook wraps his arm around us and gives us a suffocating hug.

"Christ, Cook. We feel the love, now get the fuck off," I say jokingly.

"I've missed you two."

"You saw us an hour and a half ago," Effy replies bluntly with an eyebrow raised. "You're high as fuck, aren't you?"

Cook only answers with a toothy grin.

"Right, as much as I'd love to stick around, I've got to go," I say with sarcasm. "Got to meet Emma."

Cook and Effy share an eye roll and walk off to probably have a shag or take pills. Most likely both.

I walk out the front of the building and see Emma waiting for me.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for," She checks her watch. "Three minutes already!"

"Keep your knickers on, yeah?"

"Whatever, I expect you to make this up to me."

I roll my eyes at her whilst she leans into me for a kiss. She goes to deepen the kiss but I pull away. I look elsewhere instead of meeting her eyes.

My eyes land on a brunette standing uncomfortably on the sidewalk. Her gaze is fixed on the concrete.

"I've got to go, Emma," I say hastily and giving her a peck on the lips. "See you."

I rush down the steps and fast walk to Emily. I hear Emma behind me, calling my name. I can deal with her later, but I have to do this now.

Why? I haven't figured that out yet.

"Hey," I say when I'm behind her. She freezes, I think. She cautiously turns around to face me.

She looks cute today. Her chocolate-brunette hair is down and her fringe is pinned up in a small quiff. She has on black skinnies, black V-neck, and red TOMs. Her eyes look exceptionally beautiful today.

Wait, what did I just say?

I bite my lip and look away. I hope she didn't see me perv on her.

Christ.

Emily looks at me.

"C-Can I walk you home?"

I wait for any signs for a yes or a no on Emily's face. So far it's just expressionless. Except for her eyes and the way –

"No, Campbell, you can't," I hear to my left. I turn my head and see Katie Fitch.

"Katie?"

"Yes, Katie. And that's my sister you're annoying."

I look at both of the girls in front of me. The resemblance is clearer. They're both roughly the same height and their brown eyes are similar.

"You can fuck off now, yeah?" Katie says, placing her hand behind Emily's back, ready to walk away. "Don't you have a girlfriend waiting for you?"

She nods her head towards my fuming girlfriend walking to me. I look at Emily but she's staring at her shoes.

_Oh, shit._

"Care to explain why you're acting like a twat, Naomi?" Katie and Emily walk away as Emma goes to yell at me.

Oh for fuck's sake.

**A/N: **It'll get better I promise. This just… I don't fucking know haha.

Reviews make the world go round and make me update faster.

I'm a review whore, alright?

x


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry if the story is moving a bit slow. I promise it'll get somewhere. Also, thanks for the awesome feedback. You guys make me want to keep writing! :)

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own skins. We all know what would happen if I owned Skins.

I'm implying that there would be 48 minutes of Naomily sex each episode. Get at me Jamie Brittain.

Chapter Three

Naomi's POV

I don't know how I'm going to survive without a shag. Apparently I'm not getting any until I get 'that stick out of my arse no matter how long it takes'.

I've had a stick up my arse for years.

Fuck. I'm so frustrated.

Sitting wrong on the seat almost excites me.

I'm not a nympho, I swear. I just like sex.

I don't understand what I did to make Emma withhold sex from me.

Politics is half-way over and all I want to do is bang my head against the desk. Kieran is going on about the Treaty of Rome. I honestly don't think he knows what he's talking about. He's already half asleep, anyway.

I look around the room until my eyes settle on Emily. She's listening to Kieran and casually taking notes. After a few minutes, I watch Emily guide the top of a pen between her lips. She innocently twirls the pen whilst focusing on the board.

_Holy fuck_.

I lick my lips and watch the movement of her own.

I break contact when I feel my ribs being jabbed sharply. I glare at the person to the right of me.

"Bitch," I quietly whisper to Effy.

"Stop perving," She smirks, trying to hold in her laughter.

"I was not fucking p –

Before I could finish the lunch bell rings and Effy picks up her bag to walk out of the room. Soon, everyone is piling out and I finally get up to leave.

x

"You're gonna pay for that, Stonem," I say as I sit down with my tray next to Effy and the others.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Effy smirks.

"Fuck you."

"Maybe next time, baby," She winks.

"You have my permission 'cause she's not getting it from me," I turn around to the owner of the voice.

Emma is stood there with an eyebrow raised and a hip cocked to the side.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Effy giggles and directs her attention to Panda who's trying to stick carrots up her nose.

"Hold on, did she just say you're not getting a shag from her?" Cook asks, chuckling from the other side of the table.

"No!"

"Yes, actually, I did say that," Emma smirks and places a hand on top of mine. "It's alright, babe you'll get some if you behave."

"Somebody's whipped," Cook says through a throaty laugh and imitates the sound of a whip crackling.

"Well fuck you all," I reply, getting to my feet and walking out. I hear Emma calling my name, but I don't want to bother with her right now. I also hear the rest of the table laughing at me.

I shouldn't have reacted that horribly, but I'm already frustrated as it is.

I make my way to Kieran's room until an idea strikes me. A take a left and walk until I'm behind a door. I push my way through and hear the sound of a piano.

The piece she's playing is reminiscent of the one I heard before. It's dark, powerful, but less haunting. I walk deeper into the room and watch Emily skillfully glide her fingers across the keys; her eyes are concentrated on her music sheet.

Her fingers move quickly as she hits the peak of the tune; her hands dance across the keys. She closes her eyes as she plays the piece by ear and sways her body to the sound. Emily's body moves fluidly and her fingers work their way to the end of the song.

Emily presses down on the last chord making it resonate around the room. She keeps her eyes closed for a few seconds. I think it's my cue to let my presence be known.

"Hey."

The sound of my voice startles the brunette. Whilst she jumps from her seat, she accidentally hits random keys on the piano.

Her back is glued to the shelf of books and arms dropped to her side. Her eyebrows are furrowed. The two big, brown eyes are laced with fright.

I should really stop sneaking up on this girl.

"Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Emily looks at me briefly and timidly takes a step to sit on the bench. She's wearing black skinnies and a grey jumper.

I tentatively make my way to sit at the end of the bench.

"Are you okay? I heard you playing," I look over at the music sheet placed on the piano. "Hungarian Rhapsody… Number two."

She shrugs her right shoulder. If I wasn't intently watching the girl, I would have missed the gesture.

"Is this where you'll be at lunch, then?" I question. I see a small smile gracing her lips before she looks down at her fidgety fingers. I can see she's embarrassed by her flushed face. She seems to do that a lot. But it's cute on her.

"That's really cool," I say honestly, softly smiling at her. "I've played before, you know. Mind you, I'm rather fucking awesome at it."

I fix my posture and scoot over closer to her. I see Emily flinch, but I don't say anything about it. I place my fingers above the keys. I turn my head slightly to look at her and give her a smug look. I clear my throat and finally rest my fingers on the piano. I begin to press my hands against the notes and run my fingers along the whole piano, sloppily.

The loud, dissonance alarms the redhead. I scowl inwardly to myself at how I can easily scare her.

She quickly recovers and gives me a legitimate smile.

Score one for Campbell, methinks.

"How was that, eh? Next Beethoven, I'm telling you."

She smiles and I can't help but smile widely. Jesus, I could do stupid things all my life if that's the result.

Campbell, what the fuck are you doing? You have a girlfriend. Stop shamelessly flirting!

My smile fades as I tell myself to stop. Emily wears a frown at my sudden abruptness. I've only just now spoken to the girl and I hate that look on her.

"Teach me."

Emily's confused face grows at my outburst.

"Teach me how to play," I clarify, gesturing to the piano. Emily flashes me a playful 'yikes' face. I nudge her shoulder.

"Oi! I'm not that horrible!" She eyes me and gives me a skeptical look.

Fuck, she's cute.

She nods and we both smile. I think she's warming up to me. I ignore the fluttering feeling in my stomach at the thought of that.

"What's your favorite piece to play?"

She turns a couple of pages of her music book and settles on one. She points to the title.

_Fur Elise._

"That's a beautiful one. You should play it for me sometime," I reply looking into her brown eyes. She breaks eye contact; she's blushing.

"Why's it your favorite?" Emily stares at me before I realize what I just asked her. I need to be more considerate of her muteness.

"Sorry… Um," I apologize until another idea hits me.

I rummage through my bag and pull out a notebook. I rip a page out of it and place it on top of the piano along. I take out a pen.

"Would you like to…?" She reaches for the pen that's in my hand before I finish my question. Her soft fingers brush against my palm.

I jerk my hand back at her contact as if I was burned. It felt like it.

I watch her elegantly scribble on the paper. Her tongue is lightly poking out in concentration.

After she's done, I lean over to read what she's written.

_'It's very beautiful, the song.'_ Her handwriting is in small cursives, like the neat ones.

It's cute. And it suits her.

"Yeah, you should teach me sometime."

I look at her. Emily's big brown eyes are casually looking at me. She fiddles with the pen in her hand. Occasionally, her brown fringe would fall on her face. I have to clench my fists to not reach over and tuck it behind her ear.

She leans over to write something down on the paper that's placed on top of the piano. I watch the way her body moves under her clothes. The tight jumper defines her arm muscles and her chest. I bring my gaze lower and see that she's quite fit.

I bite my bottom lip until I see that she's staring at me. My eyes almost pop out of socket.

Emily caught me perving on her because of the eyebrow raise I got. She hands me the paper.

_'Well, the way you played a minute ago, it'll take me ages to teach you.'_

"Oi! Cheeky!" I say, crumpling the paper and sticking my tongue at her. I get a smile in return. Not the shy and fake one, but a real one. I can't help but smile back.

"Thanks, Emily," I say sarcastically, playfully rolling my eyes. I look back at her and see her with an amused expression. "What?"

_'How do you know my name?'_

Shit, shit, shit.

"Um… Katie?" I lie. She gives me a skeptical look. "I'm Naomi."

I place my hand out for her to shake. She nervously takes my hand.

I almost gasp at the contact, but I hide it with little cough.

We break contact and she reaches for the pen and paper again.

_'I know,'_ Emily wrote, in her pretty, small cursive handwriting. She gives me a small smile. She's blushing.

_She's so cute._

"So how come I didn't notice that you were Katie's twin? I mean, you guys don't really look alike." I say, straightening out the paper I crumbled. She reaches out for it and writes something down.

_'We're fraternal twins. She's older by a few minutes.'_

"But she was here, how come you weren't?" Before she could answer the question, the bell rings, indicating the end of lunch.

Emily gets up and puts the paper into her bag, along with her music sheets. I grab my items, as well and wait for her.

"I'll see you, yeah? I have to…" I clear my throat. "Meet someone."

She nods her head and directs her attention to the floor.

"I'll be Bach," I joke and wink at her. Her face turns a little red.

With that, I do a 180 and walk out the door to see Emma.

**A/N: **Okay, this chapter is a bit meh. But I needed something for you guys. It's kind of shit, but I hope you guys like it.

Don't forget to pop in and write a review! x x


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Goodness, this chapter is boring. Sorry guys, I'm trying to get in the hang of actually finishing a story.

Who's ready for another chapter for this fanFITCHtion.

Anybody?

Anybody…?

No?

… Okay.

Sorry, I'm way too hyper. It's 630AM :/

Also, I'm not doing Emily's POV in first person yet. You can't know what she's thinking so soon! ;)

By the way, thank you for the lovely reviews. You all make me blush whilst I dance around my living room naked.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Skins. All I have is a picture of Ed Sheeran and LilyKat hidden in my box of fannies.

I never told you that.

Enjoy, pretty people. x

Chapter Four

Emily's POV

The sun peeking through the blue curtains wakes Emily up; Bristol doesn't look as shite as per usual. She hears the birds chirping and the neighbor's dog barking. She sits straight up and rubs her aching eyes.

She didn't get much sleep last night; she probably never really does. She swings her legs to the side of the bed and yawns.

The cold, hard floor makes Emily cringe as her tiny feet makes contact with it. She shuffles across the room and peels the curtains apart to let in some more light. She turns her head at the sound of her door creaking open.

Katie.

She throws her older sister a glare. Katie joking rolls her eyes, sticks her tongue out, and retraces her steps to close the door.

A gentle knock on the door is heard. Emily walks over to the door and opens it to reveal her twin on the other side.

"Happy?" Katie asks, stepping into the room. Emily nods appreciatively at her sister. "What do you want for breakfast, babes? Dad and I are gonna cook whilst you get ready."

Emily gives her an 'I don't really mind' shrug.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, it is then," Katie says smugly, knowing what her little sister likes. They've been apart for years, but somehow they know each other quite well, even though they never got on when they were younger. Emily smiles at her shyly and averts her gaze to her tiny toes.

"Oi, no more of that shy thing, yeah? We're sisters, not strangers, okay?" Before exiting the room, she walks over to give Emily a hug. "I'm sorry, you know. I've missed you, Emsy."

Emily bashfully walks into the comfort of her sister's arms. It's a bit awkward at first because they never used to hug when they were little. It was weird hugging now, but Emily ignored the feeling and continued hugging her older sister.

Katie kissed the top of her younger twin's head as they pulled away from the hug.

"I'm glad you're back," She says before leaving the room to help their dad cook breakfast.

x

Emily sees her dad and her sister at the kitchen table full of pancakes, eggs, and bacon with cups of tea. She sits down beside her dad, opposite of Katie. Grabbing a plate, she takes a scoop of eggs, two pieces of bacon, two pancakes and two scoops of sugar for her tea.

"Sleep well, sweetie?" Rob asks, digging into his breakfast. He looks up to see Emily shrugging. "Katie tells me the music director lets you play the piano during free period. How's that going?"

Emily reaches for the dry erase board at the end of the dining table and uncaps the top to write. After she's finished, she flips it around to show her dad.

_ 'I quite enjoy it. It's similar to the one here.'_ She erases after they've read.

"It's too bad you don't have lunch with Katie. She could probably show you round to the cafeteria, love."

Emily shakes her head, knowing what her father means by it. He wants her to try and be more out there, but she can't. He doesn't mean any harm; he just worries about his little girl.

"Right, before I forget, mum wants you to come round for dinner next week," Katie interrupts, breaking the silence. There's no reply from Emily except the clatter of silverware against the ceramic plate. The dark haired girl only stares at her older sister as if she'd grown a third head. "Em, you have to face her sometime."

_ 'No, I don't. And I don't plan to,'_ Comes the speedy reply from Emily's board.

"Emsy, she might be right," Her dad says sadly. "I know what she did was wrong, but she's your mum."

She shakes her head at the both of them. She's wearing a terrified face. The thought of meeting her mum again after seven years terrifies her. The last memory she had of her mum wasn't very pleasant.

"Plus, the little worm wants to see you, too," Katie says. Emily thinks of her little brother and how she wants to see him.

The chocolate brunette girl scribbles down on the dry erase board. The sound of the marker against the board resonates around the room.

'_Fine, but I'm not going without dad, Katie. And you can tell mum that.'_ She flips the board over with an indignant face.

"Sweetheart, I don't think that would be a very good idea," Rob replies solemnly. "You know that. Your mum... She's angry towards me – for what I've done."

_'Please,'_Emily writes. _'I can't manage without you. You know_that._'_

"She's changed a bit, I think," Katie interrupts. "Mum would be happy to see you both, I think."

The two twins look at their father expectantly. It was strange seeing his two girls together in a room, being civil. It wasn't always like that. He contemplates whether or not if he should go. He can't leave Emily on by herself at the dinner, but if he goes, it'll probably be disastrous.

But Rob won't let his daughter go through it alone.

"Alright, I'll go, yeah?" He hears both of the twins let out a deep breath. "When is it, love?"

"On Sunday, of course," Katie replies with a grin and digs into her eggs.

"How could I forget?" Rob says sarcastically, earning a chuckle from Katie and a smile from Emily.

He thinks of James and how he'd make the group complete with his snarky comments. Thinking of that makes the Sunday dinner more bearable.

He's definitely missed his kids.

x

"Okay, how about her? The one with the butterfly tattoo?" Katie asks Emily, nudging her in the arm as they walk to the entrance of college. "She's kind of cute. You know, if you squint your eyes. And shake your head like this – like three miles away."

Emily giggles at her sister and shoves her gently.

"Alright, alright, fine. Keep your knickers on, yeah?" Katie smiles at her sister and scopes around the college ground. "What about that girl near the tree? Wait, never mind, she's making out with it."

The younger twin gives the eldest an incredulous look and scoffs at her.

"Relax, yeah? I'm showing you that I'm okay with you batting for the other team. I wasn't before, but I am now."

Katie knew that if she didn't accept Emily as she was, she wouldn't see her again. Not seeing her the majority of her life was something she regrets. She could have stopped it if she could, but she didn't.

She thinks of the family dinner next week and it gets her worried. Maybe she lied a little about her mum changing, but a part of her is wishing things _have_ changed. Her mum always avoids the questions pertaining to her father or Emily.

Maybe, just maybe, things will be more than fine, and maybe they could be a family again.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class," Katie says, delicately grabbing a small, soft hand as they make their way inside college.

x

Emily is sat next to the loud, colorful girl in Politics: Pandora. The bell has yet to ring to indicate the start of lessons. As the students pile in, she waits for the blonde girl she met.

The dirty blonde girl beside her chatters animatedly. She wasn't sure of what, she got lost near the beginning.

"It was well lush because we saw his willy, a big one! And then JJ did an agony flip and went ra-ra when Cook tried to sit on him!" She hears faintly from Pandora.

It was a bit rude not listening to the girl, but she couldn't really say anything. Still, it was nice having someone speak to her normally. It felt like she was actually normal, but only for a little while.

Emily watches as Naomi walks into the room with a dark, wavy haired brunette and takes a seat.

She takes in a deep breath and slowly gets up from her seat, leaving a babbling Pandora confused. Her feet treks across the room, making her steps feel heavier. She tries to shut out the voice in her head that's telling her to turn back around.

As she walks towards the two girls, she absently twiddles with the object in her head.

She lets out a shaky breath.

When she reaches her destination, two pairs of eyes set on her, but she doesn't look their way. Her head is still bowed down.

Emily struggles to extend her arm out in front of her. She feels a hand ghostly graze against her own hand. She lifts her head and fixes her gaze upon blue.

The pen almost slips through her fingers at the touch of Naomi's hand. The stunning blue eyes didn't make it easier, either.

The girl looks just as beautiful as she had remembered. Her blonde hair, past her shoulders, was straightened with her fringe pinned. She was wearing a floral skirt and a tank top.

The bell rings and Kieran has yet to show up for his own lesson.

"Erm, thanks," She mumbles, no longer looking at her. She's now staring at the red pen Emily gave her back, twirling it around her hand.

Emily has her forehead crinkled and a slight frown. That wasn't the reaction she was kind of hoping for. She wasn't expecting a jump for joy or a hug, but maybe a smile Naomi always gave her.

Did she do anything wrong?

Although, the girl sat next to Naomi was watching her the whole time. Emily glances at the brunette but quickly averts her eye sight to the floor. She has an amused look on her face and a smirk.

Emily hurriedly turns around to her seat before she's collided with a wall or something. She almost lands on her bum.

"Fucking excuse you. Look where you're going, cunt," Emily looks up and sees a rather tall girl with broad shoulders. Running into a wall would have been softer than her. "Oh, right. You can't talk. You're that weirdo, aren't you?"

A deep, throaty laugh emits from the brick wall she bumped into. Her voice is extremely hoarse and manly. Some of her classmates erupt into laughter at the comment.

The heat rises up to her face and her palms become sweaty. She could feel her breath becoming shallower. She's sure the panic is written all over her face.

How is she even going to get out of this?

The room is silent, everyone is at the edge of their seats waiting for something to happen.

The girl balls her fists and step closer to her, obviously not amused with her silence. Emily closes her eyes because she knows what's going to happen. She wrings her own hands in nervousness.

She's never been in a fight before.

Maybe be miracle, she'll win. All she has to do is swing her hands, right?

Her breathing escalates, sweat coats her body, and the grip around her fingers are starting to burn.

"Leave her, you fucking chav," A voice interrupts. Emily slowly opens her eyes and turns her head to the voice.

"The fuck did you just call me?" The 'chav' replies, to the brunette sat in the chair with her legs crossed and a hand cupping her cheek, elbow on the desk.

"You heard me. Leave her alone," She enunciates boringly, rising to her feet. Naomi is sitting beside her, looking just as bored, but still not setting her eyes on Emily.

"And what are you gonna do 'bout it? I can break you in half," She answers, walking towards her. Before the girl reaches the brunette, Naomi stands between them.

"Back off," Naomi says firmly.

"You're all fucking barbies. You honestly think you can gonna stop me?"

As the chav goes to lift her fist back, a slamming of the door resounds around the room.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fucking late," Kieran shouts, clearly oblivious to the fight starting to break loose. "Get in your fucking seats, I'm teaching here."

They all settle back in their seats as if nothing happens. Emily tries to calm her breathing so she could pay attention to class.

"Whizzer. You alright, Emsly-Poo?" Emily weakly nods her head at Pandora.

x

Kieran dismisses the class and Emily gets out of her seat quickly, hoping not to get into another altercation.

As she walks out the room, she feels a tug on her hands. She jerks away from the grasp and rapidly turns around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," The brunette says, her blue eyes studying her. "I'm Effy."

Emily nods gently at her and smiles appreciatively at her.

"You're welcome," Effy smiles at her. "Catch you later, yeah?"

Emily waves at the blue-eyed brunette and goes to walk away until she hears Effy call out.

"And Naomi's a twat. Don't worry about her."

Emily's face scrunches up in confusion, but Effy's smirk grows tenfold.

x

**A/N: **Ah there's more to it, but I decided to post this instead because it was getting long and awfully boring. Sorry about that guys. But you'll get the other half eventually.

But, I have a question.

Who would you want Katie to end up with?

**A:** Effy.

**B: **Cook.

**C:** Dudley the Cat.

**D:** More cats.

**E: **Other.

Thanks for reading, lovelies x x


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **You all are fucking wicked. Honestly, you guys make me happy. I tallied up the points and Katie will end up with...

…

…

ME!

Just kidding, Katiekins for everyone!

You gotta love Katie Fucking Fitch.

But I promise, this story will start being good SOMETIME. I'm not sure when, but… I can hope.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skins; Just Pokémon cards.

**Warning:** Very boring chapter; Very boring story. Very boring, slow fanfitchion.

Chapter Five

Naomi's POV

It's been a couple of days since I've last seen or spoke to Emily. It's not really avoiding, it's just… Avoiding.

My black doc martens echo around the hallway as I hurriedly make my way to the music room. I'm rushing because lunch is almost over. Emma and I spent half of the lunch eating and talking. Everything's fine with us, now.

I push the music room door without hesitation.

"Fuck, I need to stop smoking," I mumble, practically gasping for air.

A tune surrounds the room and I smile to myself, instantly knowing what she's playing. I quickly walk over to the room she's occupying.

I'm leaning against the door frame, watching her play. The melody is catchier and a little happier. She's got her eyes trained on the music sheet and her fingers play without needing any attention.

It's beautiful how she trusts her fingers to move against the keys on their own.

I almost want to sing along to the song, but I stop myself because I don't want to ruin the song.

Surprisingly, she doesn't skip a note when she notices me staring at her from across the room. Emily only glances at me and continues playing it as if she didn't see me.

My eyebrows almost reach its way to the top of my forehead.

Did I do something wrong?

As she finishes the song, I make my way over to the bench, making sure I sit a little away from Emily, just in case.

"Hey, Emily," I say uncertainly. "How are you?"

She keeps her eyes locked on her interlocked fingers that are rested on her lap. Eventually, she gives me a small shrug.

I play with the bottom hem of my loose, white button up shirt. It's long enough to cover my bum and a bit of my thighs. I adjust the half-rolled sleeves as I think of something to say to her.

It's a bit awkward. I mean, really awkward.

"I love him, by the way," I add, hoping to get something from her. She looks confused, but she has yet to look at me. "Ed Sheeran."

Emily gives me a little nod and a reserved smile.

"You played Lego House very beautifully, Emily. Think you could teach me that?" I joke.

There's an awkward silence after my attempted joke. I feel kind of stupid. She's lightly running her fingers over the keys and I'm just looking around.

"Hey, I, um… I got you something."

I reach into my bag and rummage through all the shit I have in there. Emily's stopped her movements and rested her hands on top of the piano. I can tell I shocked her a little. As I feel the leather between my fingers, I pull it out.

I'm not sure if it's a good gift or a bad gift, but I thought of her when I saw it at the shop.

"It's nothing… But I thought it would be kind of cool. It doesn't hurt, eh?" I hand her the book. She's unsure about the book, but I reassure her with a smile.

It's a leather journal. It's kind of vintage, I guess; it's brown, a bit wrinkled looking, and it has a string to tie it close.

"It's kind of like a diary, but I thought it would be pretty wicked to kind of have our conversations on here. And stuff…" I stutter nervously. I don't know why, but I just do. I'm hoping she doesn't think it's shit. "I-If you want to, of course."

Emily has one of her eyebrows raised. She plucks the fountain pen from my fingers and flips through the pages of the journal. I'm a bit confused as to where she's going with this.

She elegantly jots down on a page with the pen. After she's finished, she turns the journal over to me.

_Friday, October 12__th__ – _The journal has this year's dates.

_'Thanks for this, but why would you do this?'_ The red ink hasn't dried yet. I realize that red suits Emily very well.

"I just think it would be really cool to have conversations like that, you know…"

Emily reaches for the book from Naomi's hand and lays it on top of the piano. She scribbles down on the page.

I glance over her shoulder when I see that she's finished.

When I lean near her, a smell of vanilla invades my senses. I quietly gasp for air; I feel like I'm suffocating. I want to pull away, but I can't help but want to inhale so much of her. It's not just vanilla, there's just something else I can't put my finger on.

After a few moments, I think Emily notices how I stop my movements because she tilts her head a little to look at me. I quickly read what she's written so I could back away.

_'Why would we have conversations? It's not like we're friends.'_

What Emily wrote started a twinge in my chest. Now it's my turn to look away and direct my attention to my fingers that's placed on top of my lap.

I know what she's talking about. We're finally taking notice of the elephant in the room.

I scoot a bit away from Emily. Her scent will literally drive me insane; I wouldn't know what to do if I get close to her again.

Emily's nimble fingers grasp at the red pen as she writes something down. I get a look at her whilst she's writing.

Her dark brunette hair is gracefully splayed out on her shoulders. She's braided her fringe and clipped it to the side.

I watch her lick her lips in concentration and how I lick my own at the sight before me.

She slides the leather journal to the left of her on top of the piano. I glance at the page and notice her cute, small cursives that are branded in red ink on the tan page.

_'Stop trying to make friends with me if you don't have any intentions of acknowledging me in public.'_

I'm actually stunned by Emily's words. The pain in my chest increases and my stomach drops to the floor – I almost can't breathe.

She's packing her things back into her bag as I try to find words to explain myself.

"I-I… Emily, I—"

The sound of an obnoxiously loud bell interrupts me. It reverberates inside of my head; the ringing doesn't seem to stop. It actually hurts.

Emily gets up from the bench and throws her back over her shoulder. Before she walks out of the room, she turns her head to look at me. After a while, I finally meet her eyes.

The dark brown in her eyes sends my blood rushing. I force myself to look away, but I'm drawn in like a moth to a light.

She doesn't look angry. No, she looks hurt. She has a frown plastered on her face. All I want to do is make it disappear, but she turns away and walks out.

I'm sat on the bench, mulling over the words Emily wrote. My gaze lands on the leather book left on top of the piano. I pick it up and stuff it in my bag. I'm not in a hurry to get to class on time – Emily's there.

I rub my hands over my black tights out of nervousness.

I honestly have no idea why I acted like such a tit to her on Wednesday. Wait, yes I do. It's because I'm too much of a fucking coward to speak to her in public.

Is it because she's mute?

I start to mentally kick myself up the arse. If it was physically possible, I would have done it already.

The second bell rings, telling me that I'm already late. I get up from the bench and walk out of the room. The band room is starting to pile up with students, so I hurriedly exit the class.

Shit, I forgot to meet Emma before the last lesson. I'll see her tonight anyway.

I make my way to English, debating whether or not to bunk off the rest of the day and go to the pub or something. Pulling out my phone, I decide to text Cook, but I quickly dismiss the idea.

I need to go to lessons and deal with it, even if Emily and I don't talk.

It'll still be awkward being in the same room with her.

As I walk through the threshold of the door, I hear Josie and her hand puppet, Gerald, discussing Hamlet's lack of action.

I'm wondering if Hamlet and I have a lot in common.

I make my way to my seat next to Effy quickly for Josie says anything. She eyes me down a bit, but I ignore it and open up my worn out, bent Hamlet book.

"Where've you been, then?" Effy asks to the right of me, casually doodling on her notebook, not looking at me.

"Having a smoke," I lie, glancing a little at the side of Emily's face across the room. Effy finally looks at me and smirks.

"Liar," She chuckles, throwing her head back a little, drawing attention. I give her a hard stare.

What the fuck does she know?

"Effy… Do you have any input on this scene?" Josie says, dropping her hand, or Gerald. Her hand make-up is smeared.

"Not really. I don't really give a shit. Hamlet is a bit of a wanker," Effy replies with a disinterested look. I scoff at her. Everyone's eyes are on us. Everyone except Emily who's got her sight fixed to the board.

Effy does this thing where she acts like she doesn't give a fuck, but really, she does. Plus, she fucking loves Hamlet, always going on about the madness.

"Strawberry! Washcloth!" Josie bursts trying to replace Effy's words. "No cursing in my class, Elizabeth!"

Effy rolls her eyes and goes back to doodling on her page whilst Josie goes back to talking to Gerald the Hand Puppet.

I poke my finger at Effy's side and mock her with my tongue sticking out.

"Bitch," She mutters.

x

I'm standing outside of the school, waiting for Emma, but scanning my eyes everywhere around the campus for someone else.

"Hiya, babes," I hear and I get a kiss on the cheek. "I didn't see you before the last class. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, was just running a little late."

It's not a lie…

"Still on for tonight, right babes? I've got a couple of things planned out," She says smiling. She's quite cute when she does that.

"Sure thing, I'll be ready by seven, yeah?"

We share a kiss and she's on her way towards her car.

I don't leave. Not yet. I finally spot what I'm looking for. I speed down the steps and quickly walk to the brunette that has been infecting my thoughts.

"Emily…" I gently grab at her hand to stop her from walking. With the amount of hours she plays on the piano, I'm surprised her hand is so soft and gentle. The tingle between our hands almost makes me want to let go, but I don't. It feels good having her hand on mine. I can feel my cheeks getting hot.

Wait, did I just fucking blush?

She must be getting used to me because she doesn't jump a mile back at my touch. She does look a little confused and shocked, though.

"Um… Excuse me, but what the fuck are you doing?"

I quickly let go of Emily's hand at the tone of the voice and sharply turn my head to the right.

Katie.

"Nothing…" I drawl out, hoping I don't get a tongue lash from the girl. I'm not scared of her; I just don't want to bother arguing back for a few hours.

"Get your lezza hands off her, yeah?" She replies with a hint of warning. She's got her hip cocked to the side as her hand rests on it.

"I was looking for you actually, so I can gay you up."

Katie looks taken aback by my comment, but she knows I'm joking. She's probably one of the straightest girls in Roundview.

Emily has a tint of pink to her cheeks. I wonder what it was to make her blush.

It's cute, really.

Fuck, Campbell. Keep your fucking hormones in check. You have a date tonight. With your _girlfriend._

"Bitch…" Katie interrupts, but stops when Emily reaches out to squeeze her arm, telling her to stop before she did anything irrational. "Are you sure?"

The brunette nods her head and smiles a little at her protective older sister.

"Katiekins!" Our heads move to the sound. Behind me, I see Cook walking towards us with his hands in his pocket and the boyish grin glued to his face. He walks with such confidence and carelessness. He gives me the same grin and winks at me.

I don't know what he's up to, but I love this kid.

"What do you want, Cook?" Katie says harshly.

"Ouch, babes," He replies, clutching the left of chest, where his heart lies. "Cookie can't say hey to his favorite girl?"

"No."

"Come on, love monkey. Have a drink with me?" He says, with a pout on his face. "Just one, yeah?"

Emily nudges Katie's shoulder, telling her she'll be fine. With one look, Katie understands, but she's still hesitant.

"Are you sure?" Emily nods.

"Wait, are you guys like sisters or something?"

"Yes, Cook. We're twins," Katie rolls her eyes. "And no, no twin action, so don't bother asking."

I snort at the two because I know that would be the first thing Cook would ask. Katie puts her arm around the one Cook offered to her after checking if Emily would be fine walking home.

As Cook and Katie turn to leave, a girl on a skateboard with curly, faded orange hair whizzes pass us. We watch as she skates over a really decent sized rock on the road. She tumbles off the board and lands on her knees and the palm of her hands.

How did she not see that fucking boulder of a rock?

Poppy slowly gets up and exhales loudly in an obnoxious, but funny way. The blood from her scrapes are starting to flow a little more.

"Fucking tits sitting on a bitch on fucking… Fucking… Ugh, shit! Fuck," She elongates the last word. She talks monotone half the time. Okay, all the time, but she's fucking hilarious.

Poppy has green eyes, bit of freckles on her nose, wayfarer framed seeing glasses, and a sun-kissed tan.

In other words, she's pretty and most boys fancy her, but she's a little weird for their liking. She doesn't care.

The four of us look at one another.

Cook raises his eyebrows at us in shock and Katie rolls her eyes.

"Poppy, you alright, babes?" She yells to her.

She picks up her items and adjusts her Deathly Hallows t-shirt.

"Ugh, no. That rock will be on my fucking burn book when I get home!" Poppy yells exasperatedly throwing the rock in her bag. She pushes her glasses up her nose and hops back on her skateboard.

Katie and Cook laugh at the girl and scurry off to the pub.

x

Emily turns away and walks to the end of the street, but I catch up to her before I lose her.

"Hey, let me walk you?" I say, hoping she won't decline. She doesn't say anything to me, but gives me a small shrug.

We walk in silence. I'm getting tired of these awkward moments.

"Katie's very protective of you. It's nice." She only bites the inside of her cheek and nods.

As we walk, I see that we're close to my house. The clouds are grey and the air is muggy. The familiar smell of petrichor surrounds us; it's about to rain.

I don't want to go out with Emma if it's going to rain. I'd rather just stay inside or something.

Emily and I slowly walk beside each other on the pavement. Despite the cloud threatening to burst, we still take our sweet time with each other.

It's nice, even though we don't have to say much.

I look to the left of me and see her with a thoughtful look.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, Emily." I'm not sure if I'm apologizing for today or all the other times I've fucked up.

Emily's got her left hand attached to the strap of her bag whilst her right hand swings between us. She throws me a little smile.

I've seen that we walked a few blocks passed my house; I don't live to far away from her.

We're both stood in front of a medium sized, modern house. We both look at each other.

Her hair is kind of misplaced from the humidity in the air; I can't imagine what my blonde hair looks like. Her tongue darts out to lick her lips and I can't help but stare. Her dark brown eyes stare into my blue ones.

"I want to try… You know." The look on Emily's face tells me to elaborate. "Being friends. I like you, Emily and I think we could be really great… Friends."

Finally, Emily breaks eye contact to dig into her bag. After a few seconds, she pulls out a notebook and a pen.

Scribbling onto the page, I watch as her tongue darts out in concentration. She's a bit shorter and she's pretty fit from what I can see.

The tearing of a paper breaks my thoughts. She's holding out a piece of scrap paper to me. I carefully take it from her without touching her hand. It reads:

_'If you want to be friends, be here tomorrow at noon for lessons. I think we could be great friends, too.'_

With that, she gives me the first sincere smile today and heads towards her house. After watching her enter her house, I spin around and walk home.

I keep the paper held tightly in my hand, but I'm mindful of not getting any creases on it. I smile to myself and think of the lessons I'll have with a cute brunette tomorrow.

I'll definitely be there.

x

**A/N: **I've just realized, I'm complete shit at building the chemistry between the characters. So, I apologize for it. I'm trying to work on it. But I really don't think writing is my calling.

Anyway, what do you guys want to happen at Naomi and Emily's first lessons of piano teaching!?

Pop in a review? They make me do pelvic thrusts to my lamp.

Thanks for reading, guys :)

x


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Um… Soz.**

Chapter Six

"You going to wake up now, love?"

The voice startles me into consciousness. The light from the sun burns through my eyelids and the gust of wind through my opened window breezes its way into my room. I squint one of my eyes and see my mom stood in front of my bed with a face aching grin. I close my eyes up to fall asleep and ignore my mum until I realize she's in my room.

I bolt up from lying down and grab the sheets to secure it around my naked frame.

"What the fuck, mum?" I say incredulously, keeping the sheets glued to me.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, sweetie, I've seen all of your bits when you were younger," Mum says in a sickening sweet tone, indicating to my nakedness. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"What you talking about?"

"At 12 with 'E'? It's written in your calendar for today, love," She clarifies. "It's half past eleven."

I search every inch of my brain because I honestly don't even know what day it is. Emma and I stayed out late last night for our date. I may complain about sappy shit, but a picnic at night is rather cute. Although, the picnic was moved to her living room due to the rain last night.

"You're meant to meet Em, dear," Mum interrupts. "You'll be late, sweets."

With that, she leaves the room and I jump out of bed. I don't have time to think about how my mom knows I'm meeting Emily; I've never mentioned her.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

How the fuck did I forget that?

Lessons with Emily.

Noon.

I'm gonna be late.

I frantically rush around my room, trying to get ready as fast as I can. I don't want to seem as if I'm standing her up.

After I hop out of the shower, I dry my hair with the towel and quickly throw some clothes on. I glance at the clock.

11:58AM.

"Shit," I mutter and chuck the towel in my bathroom. I run down the steps and shout a quick bye to my mum.

"Have fun with Emma, dear!" She throws in before I walk out the door.

Oh.

That's who she meant.

x

My shaky hand reaches out in front of me in a clenched fist. My fist gently raps on the door.

After a few beats, I hear the click of the lock and the door slowly opens to reveal a nervous brunette in jeans and a jumper.

"H-Hey," I say.

Emily smiles a little at me, but doesn't make eye contact - I've noticed how she does that a lot.

She motions for me to come in, so I do.

"Sorry I'm late. I overslept," I look around. Emily's fidgeting with her fingers. "Long night, you know?"

I really don't want her to think that I'm late on purpose, or that I don't want to be here.

Truth is I do want to be here.

"How are you, Emily?" I ask, finally looking at her. Her dark brunette hair is down and a little wavy. She's got her fringe tucked behind her ear.

It's cute.

She nods her head at me.

We're stood here, looking at anything but each other.

It's a bit awkward.

Okay, really awkward.

What am I supposed to say?

C'mon, Campbell.

"How much does a polar bear weigh?" I break the silence. "Shit, sorry... I keep forgetting. I'm such a tit."

I continue to ramble as I look to the ground. Maybe I should avoid questions that involve her needing to answer it.

When I finally meet Emily's eye, I watch her walk over to the coffee table to pick up a board and marker.

She scribbles something down on it.

'_Ask it again._'

"Okay... How much does a polar bear weigh?" She gives me a playful shrug. "Enough to break the ice."

A grin makes its way to her cute, porcelain face. I bite my bottom lip and smile back at her. That's the biggest smile she's ever given me.

My goal today is to make Emily smile like that.

x

"Wow," I say, taking a look around the room. There are paintings, vinyl records, and posters of singers on the walls. There's a black piano placed in the middle of the room, along with other instruments.

Emily makes her way to the bench behind the piano and she motions for me to do the same. We're sitting closer to each other this time. I'm trying not to catch a whiff of her scent, but it's kind of hard given that we're five inches away.

She reaches for the board to write until I stop her.

"Hold on," I tell her as I dig through my bag. "Use this, yeah? I want you to use it."

Before I hand the leather book to Emily, I flip through the pages until I settle on one.

I just want her to write in the book, alright? It's cute... And I got that for her.

"Here," I smile at her and pass her the red fountain pen she gave back to me.

Emily blushes and begins writing on the page. After a few seconds, she slides the book across the piano.

_Saturday, October 13th_.

'_What do you want to learn first?_' It's written in her tiny cursive.

"Um... Anything."

'_Alright. Try to keep up._'

I look at Emily and she throws me a timid smile. She lays her palms on the white keys and presses down on a note. Then another and another that makes a tune. She continues until I realize what she's playing.

"Oi, cheeky!" I shout out between laughs and nudge her shoulder, closing the distance between us. Her left shoulder is now touching my right. "'Mary Had A Little Lamb'? Really?"

'_What? It's very complex, you know,_' Emily writes and chuckles lightly at me.

I'm stunned. Her voice. I've never heard her voice, or actually heard her kind of laugh.

I honestly didn't expect her voice to sound so... Deep and raspy. Maybe it's because she doesn't use her voice, but fuck. It's... Fuck.

As I'm staring at Emily with my mouth agape, I feel a poke at my side, breaking my gaze from her pink lips. I shake my head and shut my eyes tight.

Campbell, pull yourself together. Stop perving on her. You have a girlfriend.

The brunette nods her head towards the book in front of us. Apparently she was writing while I was openly salivating over her.

'_How much do you know about the piano?_'

I took piano lessons when I was younger. I stopped when the teacher was being a complete prick.

"I know the gist of it. Like... 'Every Good Boy Does Fine'?"

_'Well, Beethoven, would you like to learn or what?' _I look up at her and see her smile shyly with her head faced down.

This girl just might be the death of me.

Christ.

"Yeah, yeah. Teach me the fucking lullaby."

Emily raises her eyebrow at me gives me a 'watch' look with her big brown eyes and the little smirk on her velvety lips. I watch the way her silky, white skin complexion gleam under the sunlight through the opened window.

She rests her small hands on the white keys of the piano and gives me a side glance. I just want to kiss the crap out of her and wipe that smirk off her face. Emily plunks her fingers on the keys with her delicate fingers.

She plays a few notes and then stops to gesture for me to play.

Honestly, I haven't been watching which keys she was pressing. I was just watching her fingers and imagining them being ins -

The elbow to my ribs interrupts my inappropriate thoughts.

Christ, this girl is handsy... And abusive.

Hot.

"Right..." I mutter under my breath and lay my hands on the surface of the piano. I exhale through my tight-lipped mouth and adjust my posture. Seeing that I've got Emily's attention, I flatten the keys as I swipe my hands across the instrument in a glissando and palm the 'chords' in a frenzied manner.

After I finish my lovely piece, I turn to Emily and give her a cheeky grin. She shakes her head at me and giggles.

I don't think I'll ever get used to that hoarse, raspy voice.

"It's... Much harder than it looks," I admit.

There's a playful smile on Emily's face. She reaches out for my right hand with her own and sets in on the keys. I try my hardest to repress the shiver from erupting over my body.

Her left hand, which is resting on the bench behind me, is supporting her weight as she leans closer to me. She guides my right hand on the keys and rests hers on top of mine. Her index finger moves with mine, then our middle finger, our thumb, and our ring finger.

Her intoxicating smell is the only thing I can concentrate on.

Soon we're making the tune to 'Mary Had A Little Lamb'_._ As we're hitting the peak of the song, I give the brunette a little side glance and watch as she's biting her lips. Again, I'm not really paying attention to the notes, but the way her hand feels really nice above mine.

Her hand is really warm, compared to my cold ones, and soft.

I feel the warmth of her fingers let go of mine and I quickly look away before she can see me.

"That was… Fun," I smile at her and shuffle my feet. "I don't think I've fully gotten the concept of this intricate, beautiful piece. Care to teach me again?"

I receive a smile and a nod from Emily. Honestly, I just want the feel of her hand on mine again. My hand is propped on the keys and Emily moves hers to place over mine.

When our hands touch, there's a shock between our fingers and we pull back instantly. I find myself looking at my fingers and Emily's rubbing her fingers off like it was burning or something.

Well… Shit.

"Sorry, um… My socks, and the… Carpet," I stutter. We look under the piano for some reason, and both of our feet are shuffling. Emily gives me a weird look and nods at my feet.

"What? I was late!" I gesture to my mix-matched socks. One was purple and the other was yellow. I look at hers. "You're the one with the brown, reindeer socks. It actually has antlers sticking out!"

She wiggles her toes for emphasis and I can't help but giggle. She follows back with her throaty, hoarse voice.

I can't get used to that. My face feels a little hot. So I look away.

New goal of the day? Make Emily laugh every second, even if I have to do something incredibly stupid.

x

**A/N: I'll do better next time. Part 2 will be up soon. **

**Stick with me guys, I'm trying!**

**Reviews would be lovely x x**


End file.
